Alternate Dimentions
by Miko in training
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are take to a new world filled with... people from other worlds? Whos the man that owns this world? What about Kagome? What is he planning? Read and find out for yourselves! Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Anyone know where I can get a job. There are many reasons why I ask. 1: I have to much free time. 2: Other people need to take care of my grandmother during the week lol I love her but taking care of her none stop and gets annoying. 3: I need it desperately!!! 4: Main reason. I just came up with another story for Inuyasha. I know, another Inuyasha story. Well here let me start by saying... I don't own Inuyasha. Now enjoy.**

Chapter 1: We're not in Tokyo anymore.

"This is it Naraku! Your going down!" Inuyasha shouted at said man.

"Kukuku. I think not Inuyasha. I will just take young Kagome and be on my way. Now that Kikyo is dead, Kagome is the only one that can see the jewel shards. I will make her one of my puppets. See you around Inuyasha. Kukuku" Naraku said evilly as miasma surrounded him.

"Like HELL you'll take Kagome away!" Inuyasha jumped into the miasma and just before Naraku and Kagome disappeared he grabbed Kagome and landed on his feet. Kagome was bridal style in his arms. Naraku disappeared and Kagome looked fine.

_'Thank the gods she's alright.' _Inuyasha thought as he stood up.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all came over on Kirara to check on her.

"KAGOME!" they all yelled at once.

"She's fine. I got to her before Naraku did anything to her." Inuyasha said calmly never letting go of Kagome.

"I think it would be wise to go to Kaede's to have her looked over, just to be safe." Miroku said.

"That's a good idea Miroku. I'll meet you all there." Inuyasha took off before anyone could say anything else.

"Man he is so impatient." Shippo said from Miroku's shoulder.

"He's just really worried about Kagome is all. Come on let's make camp a little ways away and head out in the morning. If I know Inuyasha. He won't stop until Kagome is at Kaede's and is looked at. He loves her and would do anything for her." Sango said as they turned to the direction that Inuyasha had gone.

XXKag and InuXX

Inuyasha ran all the way to Kaede's. By the time he got there it was close to dark and Kaede was just making dinner.

"Kaede! Do you think you could check Kagome over for me Naraku had his hands on her and I just want to make sure he didn't do anything to her?" Inuyasha said to her, surprisingly in a rather nice way.

"Sure Inuyasha I can take a look at her." Kaede said getting up from her cooking and coming over to Kagome who now lay on a futon.

After a few minutes Kaede could find nothing wrong with Kagome. "She is fine Inuyasha. Will ye be staying to eat dinner?" Kaede asked

"Sure, thank you." Inuyasha said not looking away from Kagome. She still hadn't woken up from when Naraku had her. 'Please wake up soon Kagome.' Inuyasha pleaded in his mind.

As if she read his mind Kagome's eyes began to flutter open. "Inuyasha? Wh-what happened?" Kagome asked

"Naraku grabbed you. He almost got away with you Kagome." Inuyasha said sadly.

"But he didn't Inuyasha. You saved me; I'm alright," Kagome reassured him.

"But..." Kagome put a finger to his mouth, "Please Inuyasha, don't beat yourself up for something you had no control over. Naraku had you pinned when he grabbed me; That much I remember. It wasn't your fault that Naraku tried to kidnap me. What matters is that you saved me and that I'm alright. Okay, so don't beat yourself up." Kagome pleaded with him giving him a puppy dog pout.

"Alright Kagome." Inuyasha did something _very_ un-Inuyasha like. He grabbed Kagome and kissed her. Kagome was shocked for a moment then kissed him back.

They stayed like that till Kaede cleared her throat and they broke apart blushing.

"Am I interrupting something or can ye two keep off each other till after dinner?" Kaede said chuckling at their blushing faces.

After dinner Kaede went to sleep while Inuyasha and Kagome stayed up a little longer. They had known each other for about two years now. Kagome loved Inuyasha more everyday and the kiss that they shared confused her a little. She believed that Inuyasha only loved Kikyo that she was only second in line and that he only liked her. But the kiss got her thinking. _'When he kissed me was he kissing me or Kikyo?' _

Kagome snuck a peak at Inuyasha. He was deep in thought. _'I wonder what he's thinking about.'_

Inuyasha was looking into the fire but his mind was elsewhere. He could only think of one person; Kagome. _'I was so sure that she was going to push me away when I kissed her. But she didn't. She kissed me back. Does that mean she loves me as much as I love her? What would she say if I asked her to be my mate?' _

'Probably say yes. She kissed you back idiot. That means she cares deeply for you.'

_'Who are you?' _Inuyasha asked in his mind.

'I'm your inner self,' said the voice

_'So what makes you think she will say yes and not go off to some other guy?'_

'Because numskull, SHE LOVES YOU; God only knows why she would love a half-breed, but she does,' the little voice said

'Fine but if she runs off to some other guy I'm finding a way to kill you then kill Naraku then myself because after I kill Naraku I won't really have any other plans without Kagome by my side; life would lose all meaning.'

Kagome could see the sad look on Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh.. no Kagome. I'm fine. Why don't you get some rest and we'll head back to your time in the morning." Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off the fire.

"Alright Inuyasha. Good night." Kagome laid down and as soon as her breathing evened out Inuyasha looked at her. _'Kagome. If only we could be somewhere you are safe. Away from Naraku and any other demon that is after you. I don't know if I'm strong enough to protect you. I'm only a worthless, dirty, half-breed. You deserve so much more than me.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

The next morning Kaede made breakfast and afterward Kagome and Inuyasha headed for the well.

Inuyasha looked down the well and something told him that something wasn't right. The well smelt slightly different. It smelt almost peaceful. He pushed the thought out of his mind and climbed up on the lip of the well. "Ready Kagome?"

"Yeah lets go." Kagome said jumping up on to the lip next to Inuyasha.

They jumped in and at first were met with the familiar blue light but it turned to a bright silvery white; so bright that it put Inuyasha hair to shame. The light was almost blinding. They closed their eyes and a few minutes later they were on soft... grass?

Inuyasha was the first one to open his eyes. It was slightly blurry but his eyes soon adjusted. There were many flowers and trees around him. Kagome took that moment to grown. Kagome looked around and saw a small pond in the distance. "Inuyasha, can you take me over to the pond please?" Kagome asked

"Sure." Inuyasha picked her up and brought her to the pond. As they got closer it looked more like a lake then a pond.

Inuyasha set Kagome down next to the lake and she cupped her hands and splashed the water on her face. Inuyasha did the same but he drank the water instead of splashing it on him.

"Well, it looks like we have some new comers." a female voice said from a near by tree.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha threatened.

The female voice only chuckled at him. "I don't believe it. I really don't believe it and yet here you two are." A female jumped down from the tree she was very fit. Her eyes were a bluish-green and she didn't ware any make-up though it looked like she did. She also had tan cat ears on top of her head and a long tan tail as well as sharp claws.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked threateningly.

"How very rude of me; my name is Erin. Welcome to Utopia, Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi." Erin said as she turned around and walked towards some mountains.

"How do you know our name's?" Kagome asked as they followed her.

"I will show you. Come with me." Erin said as they walked.

As they got closer to the mountains Inuyasha and Kagome could see caves in the side of the mountains.

"You live in caves?" Kagome asked with a sad look.

Erin giggled at Kagome's reaction. "It's better than it looks. Come on." Erin, Kagome, and Inuyasha went into a cave with the letters EL US above the entrance.

Inside the cave the walls were all smooth. There were many different rooms, but what surprised Kagome and Inuyasha the most. Was that the inside was like Kagome's era. There was indoor plumbing, a bed in one room, furniture and a real kitchen with a stove, a fridge, an oven and a microwave. Shelves, counters, cabinets and drawers cluttered every room along the walls.

"How is this possible?" Kagome asked

"When you find an empty cave, all you have to do is think about what you want the inside to look like. That's what the others and I did," Erin said working around in the kitchen.

"There are more people here?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. People come in and out of here all the time. When you get here, if you drink or touch the water, or eat the fruit, you are stuck here. Since you both touched the water your stuck here. Sorry. I normally get warnings before someone gets here so I can tell that to them before they do anything but I didn't get the warning till you two were half way here. If I had gotten to you two sooner you could of had a choice. I'm sorry." Erin explained.

"It's ok, you did your best." Kagome said

"Feh'. You never answered Kagome's question. How do you know who we are?" Inuyasha asked

"Well the people here are from everywhere. You came from a dimension with a well that transports Kagome to the feudal era of Japan; while I come from a dimension where you are a television show. A very popular TV show at that." Erin said as she walked out of the kitchen with Cookies and tea.

"We're a TV. show?!" Kagome yelled

"What's a TV show?" Inuyasha asked

Erin turned on the television and played her DVD player. _Inuyasha: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass_ came on and it was at the part where Inuyasha was turning into a demon and Kagome just freed herself from the spell.

After the kissing scene Erin turned it off and looked at them. The two were blushing like mad and wouldn't look at each other.

"That is my favorite scene out of all the episodes that I've seen." Erin said with a giggle.

"So that's how you know who we are? If you don't mind I'll be outside for a little while." Inuyasha said getting up.

"Alright, you can look at the caves and choose one you like." Erin said sitting down next to Kagome. "Me and Kags can just get to know each other better," she said smiling.

Inuyasha walked out and took off to look for a cave; he had an idea.

Erin and Kagome sat and talked for a long time, meanwhile Inuyasha was looking for a cave for him and Kagome. After what they had shared in Kaede's hut he was sure he was right about his feelings for her.

He stopped in front of a cave that looked empty. He slowly walked in but was stopped by a growl. "Who are you?" A male voice said.

"Come out where I can see you and I'll see if you deserve to know my name!" Inuyasha growled back.

A man about eighteen walked out of the shadows. He had long black hair and kawaii black dog ears and his eyes were a chocolate brown.

"What do you want in my home?" The man asked

"I was merely looking for an empty cave. Thought this one was empty!" Inuyasha shot back.

"What a minute. I know you. Your name is Inuyasha, correct?" The man said smiling.

"Yes, How is it you know my name?" Inuyasha asked removing his hand from his sword.

"I'm guessing you ran in to Erin?" The man asked

"Yeah what of it?" Inuyasha asked

"Good old Erin. Knew she wouldn't pass up the chance to meet you and Kagome. Name's Jeremy, I'm a friend of Erin's." Jeremy said holding out his hand.

Inuyasha took his hand off his sword and took Jeremy's. "So how do you know Erin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well me and her come from the same dimension. Erin was actually the first person here." Jeremy said walking further into the cave.

Inuyasha followed him and was met with the same things that were in Erin's cave just in different areas of the cave.

"So what are you two exactly? You smell like a dog while Erin smells like a cat, but you don't have a demonic aura around you." Inuyasha said sitting down on the couch.

"Cause where not demons. We're merely... hmm. We don't really have a name for what we're called; we just call each other people. There are humans and animals and then Halflings. That's what you can call us. Erin and I are Halflings, a mixture of both animal and human characteristics." Jeremy said with a small smile.

"So this is your home. Do you know where I can find an empty one?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. There are two places that I know for sure. The one near the top of the mountains where most of the battles are and then there's one only a few down from this one. Its sucluded and really big." Jeremy said throwing Inuyasha a water bottle.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said getting up.

"Let me take a wild guess. You drank the water and now you and Kagome are stuck here. Now that your stuck here you are going to tell Kagome your true feelings." Jeremy said with a smile on his face.

"Feh. As if I'd do something like that." Inuyasha said with a scowl.

"Then why are you blushing." Jeremy's grin got wider.

"You are as bad as Miroku. I can tell you like Erin. A little more then you lead on." Inuyasha said with an evil grin of his own.

Jeremy blushed slightly. "Yes I love her, but only as a friend. I could tell her anything at all and know she would understand me."

"Right. You either love someone or you don't so which is it?" Inuyasha prodded.

"I like her as a friend. That's all. You shouldn't even be giving me advice. You love two women and can't choose between them!" Jeremy shot back.

"I am not in love with two woman!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's true. He only loves one person." A voice from the door said.

The boys turned around. Kagome and Erin were standing in the entry way.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said quietly.

"I know you love Kikyo Inuyasha I'm sorry I trapped you here and kept you away from her for even longer." Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome, that's not..." Inuyasha tried but was stopped

"No, Inuyasha it is all my fault. If I hadn't asked you to go to the pond for some water we would be home right now and you could still be with Kikyo."

There was a long silence. Then Erin spoke up. "Jeremy could you help me pick some fruit for the salad I'm making for dinner?"

Jeremy looked at her for a moment then nodded. "We'll be back in a minute you guys. Don't destroy my house." Jeremy and Erin ran out the door and left Kagome and Inuyasha to talk.

"Kagome it isn't your fault we are now stuck here." Inuyasha said walking slowly towards her.

"Don't fool yourself Inuyasha. We both know it's my fault. Now I'm the reason you and Kikyo can't be together." Kagome said chest fallen.

"Kikyo; she is the only person keeping me and my love apart." Inuyasha said coming closer to Kagome.

Kagome looked even more down. _'He called Kikyo his love. I knew when he kissed me he was thinking of Kikyo.'_ A tear ran down her cheek.

"Kagome." He could smell the salt from her tears. "Don't cry. You aren't the reason we aren't together. It's all because of me and my stupid ego. I taught myself that the only way to protect myself from being killed was to keep to myself. You taught me that I could have friends and that not all people are the same; Kagome I don't love Kikyo and I don't mind being stuck here."

Kagome looked up a small tear rolling down her cheek. _'He doesn't love Kikyo?!'_ Kagome thought in shock.

Inuyasha whipped her tear away and looked in to her brown eyes. "Being here with you, is the greatest thing that could have happened. I wished I could find a place to keep you safe and out of danger. I never wanted you to get hurt Kagome. Naraku never did anything to you. You didn't deserve to fight Naraku. He did nothing to you." Inuyasha said holding her to his chest.

"That's where your wrong Inuyasha. Naraku did hurt me. Not at first but later on I saw how he hurt you. It pained me to see him toy with your heart. In a way he did hurt me, just not directly."

"Kagome." Inuyasha said holding her tighter.

Outside the cave Erin and Jeremy were listening to them.

"I knew all he needed was time alone with her." Erin whispered with a smile.

"You were right. Now, how about that salad? It sounds good right about now." Jeremy whispered with a grin.

Erin giggled and they headed to get the fruit they needed for the salad.

-Elsewhere in a shadowy place-

"Good. Everything is coming along smoothly. I just need to keep that half-demon distracted until it is too late." a deep evil voice said

The owner of the voice looked down into the window like water in front of them. "That girl along with the first two to come to my land will do quite nicely for what I have planed. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**That's it for now. Tell me what you all think and then Ill update… I want at least 5 reviews before I update. Till then, CHOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter and new character!!! I dont Own Inuyasha... i do how ever own Erin, Jeremy and my new character who you will meet later on!!! hehe you thought i was going to tell you their name haha nope you'll have to read and find out... now, on with the story! **

**Chapter 2: A Home for Two. **

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly pull away from each others embrace.

"Come on Kagome. I want to show you a place that Jeremy told me about." Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up bridal style and headed to the cave.

As they reached the cave; Kagome saw a few bushes hiding it from veiw. "Inuyasha? It looks small. Are you sure this is the one that Jeremy told you about?" Kagome asked

"Yes I am. Come on." Inuyasha said putting her down and walking inside.

A few steps inside and Kagome was in aw. The cave was huge. Many rooms and a hot spring in the back. There was at least ten different rooms that connected to the main room. That's not including the hot spring in the back.

"Wow. Inuyasha this is beautiful. I can't beleive that this place was here." Kagome said with a smile.

"So you like it?" Inuyasha asked turning to her.

"Yes, very much." Kagome said

"Then let me do something for you. Go wait outside until I tell you to come in ok." Inuyasha asked.

He was calmer now that he had told Kagome how he felt. He didn't tell her he loved her streight out but he did tell her that he didn't love Kikyo.

"Alright Inuyasha. I'll wait outside. Call me when your ready to show me." Kagome said walking outside.

Inuyasha turned into the cave and looked around. _'Where to begin.' _He thougth to himself.

Xelse whereX

"Jeremy, give me back my apple!" Erin said chasing him around.

"You'll have to catch me to get it." Jeremy teased.

Erin jumped into a tree and chased him. She jumped down behind him grabing the apple from him in the process.

She looked at the apple. "It's all bruised now." Erin said with a frown.

"Sorry. Hey, wait here." Jeremy said quickly.

Erin looked on in confusion as Jeremy ran off. She went through her basket to see what other fruits she needed while she waited.

Jeremy popped up a moment later with something behind his back.

"Jeremy what do you have?" Erin asked

"You'll have to guess what it is first." he said with a grin.

"Roses?" She asked

"Nope."

"Is it a fruit?"

Jeremy nodded. "Which fruit?" he asked

"Is it an apple?" she asked

"Actually it's two apples." he said. "They both looked good so I got them both and which ever one you don't use I can always eat." Jeremy said with a grin.

Erin looked at the two apples that were handed to her. She picked one and looked back up at Jeremy.

She just stared at him for a while. When he couldn't take it any more he opened his mouth to say something. Thats when she put the apple in his mouth.

She looked at her handy work and started to giggling.

"Wha's so, phunny?" Jeremy asked with the apple in his mouth.

"You look like a squered pig with that apple in your mouth." She said through her giggling.

She looked up at him a moment later and he had a glint in his eyes. She stopped laughing and backed up slowly. He took the apple out of his mouth and ate it quickly.

"I know that look. Wait one second alright." Erin put her basket on a tree branch and landed. "Ok now you can start." Erin said as Jeremy jumped on her.

He tickled her to no end until she begged for forgiveness.

"Hahahahahaha, I'm sorry, hahahahahahahaha. Stop, hahaha, please, ahahahahahahahaha." she couldn't breath so Jeremy stopped his attack long enough for her to catch her breath.

"Now; what aren't you going to call me?" Jeremy asked as he looked at her ready to attack again.

"Your right you don't look like a squered pig. The pig looks better. You look more like a cow." Erin said giggling

"Was that a crack about cows?" he said defencivly.

"Not at all. You love cows, I was only stating you could blend in with them." she said laughing now.

"Is that so?" he said getting ready to pounce on her again.

Erin was to busy laughing to notice that Jeremy was about to pounce so she went down hard. Laughing even harder as she was attacked by the tickle monster again.

"I'm sorry, hahahahaha. I give, I give. Hahahahaha. No more, please. Hahahahahahahaha."

He let her up and caught his breath as well. "What have we learned?" He asked

"Don't make fun of cows or you." Erin said catching his breath.

"Good girl. Now how about that salad?" he asked as they got up.

As he helped her up, she triped and went straight into his chest. He caught her quickly and stabalised them both. Erin looked up at him blushing. She got her balance and got out of his arms.

"Sorry." she said shyly. She went over to her basket and and looked at him. "I need some strawberries then we can head back to my place." Erin said as she went walking to where she knew where some strawberries were.

Jeremy blushed slightly and followed her. They quitely picked berries and then headed back to Erin's place.

Xback with KagomeX

She had been waiting outside for a few minutes now. She didn't know what Inuyasha was planning but she really wanted to know.

There was a small movement to her right. She quickly went for her arrows but they weren't there. A tall girl no older then Erin came out above the bush.

"Hello." the girl said sweetly.

"Hello." Kagome said timidly.

"My name is Stacey. What is yours?" Stacey asked

"Kagome. It's nice to meet you Stacey. Tell me, when did you get here? Like who was here before you?" Kagome asked

"Oh I was about the tenth one here. A few aliens came before me but their a different story." Stacey said walking out from behind it.

Kagome got a good look at her. She was a Cenutar. Her lower half was a white horse body with brown freckles and a blond tail, while where the head of the horse should be is a human body. She's waring a light blue t-shirt to cover her upper body, she also has blue eyes and short blond hair.

"Your a Cenutar." Kagome said in surprise.

"Yes. And your human. Am I right?" Stacey asked

"Yes. Are their humans where you come from?" Kagome asked

"No. Humans are just myths where I'm from. It's nice to meet you Kagome. I'll see you later then." Stacey said with a smile and walked away.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said sticking his head out from the cave.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning to him.

"You can come in now. Who were you talking to?" he asked

"Oh my new friend Stacey. She's a cenutar. She's really nice." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha.

"Oh, Well come inside." Inuyasha said turning around and going back inside.

Kagome followed Inuyasha inside. There was a livingroom much like the one back in her era but there was a fire pit in the middle of it like in Kaede's hut. Further in was a kitchen with everything from her era. As they went even further in Kagome saw a few rooms with what looked like kid toys. She looked at him curiously but didnt ask. As they reached a sucluded room they steped inside. It was a bedroom. It had a queen size bed with red sheets and pillow cases. There were two night stands on each side of the bed and on the bed was a note.

Kagome walked over to the note, while Inuyasha stayed at the door.

She picked up the note and opened it. Not knowing what to expect. It read:

_To who ever may read this letter, _

_My name is Princess Izayoi Takahashi. My mate has died and I have little time left. My son Inuyasha will give you this letter for only one reason. He is or has asked you to be his mate. Just as his father did to me. Take good care of my little boy. If I were to meet you today I would be proud of my son for he would most likely have choosen a perfect mate. I am proud to call you my daughter. Live long with my son and be safe. The both of you. The world has yet to relize that there is nothing differnt about Hanyou's, Demon's, and Human's. We are all one and the same. With this letter I leave my neckless. It is the one Inuyasha's father, Lord Inutashio, gave to me on our mating night. Ware it proudly my daughter. I only wish I could see you today. _

_With much love, _

_Princess Izayoi Takahashi _

Kagome was speechless. _'Inuyasha want's me to be his mate?'_ Kagome thought as she held the letter to her chest. She was brought out of her thoughts of happiness by Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on his knees infront of the entrence.

Kagome turned to him slowly. Keeping the letter to her chest.

"I know that you really care about me so I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "IloveyouandIwantyoutobemymate." Inuyasha slered together.

"What did you say? You said it to fast Inuyasha." Kagome said walking over to him.

"I said, I love you and want you to be my mate." Inuyasha said his bangs covering his eyes and looking down to the floor.

Kagome went down to the floor she was only able to fall into Inuyasha's arms and cry slowly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"I love you to Inuyasha. I would love to be your mate." Kagome said as tears stained his shirt.

Inuyasha held her to him tightly. Smiling as he did so.

(nothing happens so dont go thinking dirty thoughts people)

With Erin and Jeremy.

Erin was done fixing the salad when there was a knock at the entrence of the cave.

"Who could that be?" she asked.

"I don't know I'll go see." Jeremy said.

He got up from the table and went to the entrance of the cave. There infront of him was Stacey.

"Yeah Stacey. Did you get to see the new comers?" Jeremy asked ushering her in.

"Yes, I did. The girl seems very nice and I could hear the boy talking to himself inside. He triped once. It was funny." Stacey said with a laugh.

"Stacey. It's good to see you. Would you like some fruit salad?" Erin asked.

"I would love some." Stacey said.

"Hey Erin?" Jeremy began.

"Yes?"

"When is the festival?"

"I almost forgot thats in two days! Oh my god I have to get everything ready! Jeremy! Why didn't you remind me before now!?" Erin said in a panic.

"Erin! Chill. You set up in a day last year. It will be fine. This time you don't have to rush as much." Jeremy said trying to calm her down.

"But!" She began.

"No! I will help you set up. It is our only yearly festival and everyone loves your cooking. You cook and I'll set up. Just like last year." Jeremy said.

"Alright." Erin said calming down.

"And I will gladly help you with new comers." Stacey said.

"Alright. So, it's decided. I set up Erin cooks and Stacey handles new comers. Good. Now lets eat!" Jeremy said sitting down at the table.

"You are always hungery. I'm going to have my work cut out for me this year. Knowing Inuyasha's and your appitites, I don't know if theres going to be enough food for everyone else." Erin said laughing.

"Well maybe your food is just to good." Jeremy said with a grin.

"Your just hoping I make that five alarm chili again this year." Erin said as she set the fruit salad on the table.

"Yeah cause its the only one that makes me hot." Jeremy said grinning.

Erin laughed, "I can't believe you just said that. Jeremy, you are to much!" Erin said sitting down she was laughing so hard.

"Yeah well its the truth. Now how about this salad." Jeremy said as they all dug in.

Up on the top of the mountains.

"Good the festival is coming up. That will be the perfect time to strike. Mwahahahahahahaha!"

"My lord wouldn't that be to soon?" A woman asked.

"NO! It is the perfect time. Everyone's guard will be down. I will let them enjoy their party first and when they are all full and can't fight. That is when I will strike." The man said.

"As you wish my Lord." The woman's voice disappeared leaving the Lord alone with his thoughts.

"Soon, very soon." He said in a chuckle.

**Thats it tell me what you all think!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

K next chapter I don't own Inuyasha. I do own Erin, Jeremy, Stacey and my new character.

**Chapter 3: The Festival Preparations**

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed in their embrace for a long time. Finally they had to get up. Someone was coming.

They got off the floor and Inuyasha led her to couch and started a fire. The fire grew to a flam just as there was a knock at the entrance.

"I'll see who it is Kagome." Inuyasha said getting up.

He walked to the entrance to find a bobcat sitting in front of him. He sniffed the creature for a moment then growled.

"I can tell you aren't all animal. Show your true form before I kill you."

The bobcat started to grow and change. Her face turned to that of a human as did her body. Her fur turned to cloths as she stood on two feet.

"That better?" The girl asked

"Yes, now who are you and what do you want here?" He growled at her again.

"Name's Katie. You must be Inuyasha. Erin would always talk about you, so would Jeremy. Where are they anyways?" she wondered the last part out loud.

"Don't know, don't really care at the moment." Inuyasha said with a scowl.

"Well, nice to meet you Inuyasha. See you at the festival." she said before turning into her bobcat form and running off.

"Festival?" Inuyasha asked as he walked back in. "Kagome? Did Erin ever talk to you about a festival?"

"No she didn't. We mostly talked about what we did when we were in our own dimensions and then Kikyo came up and well you know the rest." Kagome said looking into the fire.

"That reminds me." Inuyasha said as he dug into his cloth of the fire rat and got out a purple pendant on a silver chain.

He walked behind her and lightly put the pendant on her. As he walked to the front to look at her the pendent started to glow.

"Inuyasha? What's happening?" Kagome asked as his body started to glow as well.

Inuyasha was in shock as well. His mother had told him that if there was a spell on his mate to be and he put it on her. Her body would glow along with the pendent, but if there wasn't a spell then the pendent would only glow.

"There must be a spell on you Kagome." Inuyasha said as the light got to bright to look at her anymore.

A few minutes passed and the light dissipated. Kagome passed out after a moment. All she saw before she passed out was Inuyasha running to her side.

Inuyasha gently laid her down on the couch. He took in her new look slowly. From her toes to her shoulders she looked the same. Except her bust looked a little fuller and her curves were more defined. He looked at her small hands take one in his own big one. Her nails were now dainty claws. He moved to her neck. The pendent was a golden color much like his eyes. As he moved up to her face he noticed her ears on the side of her head were missing. _'But, that would mean...'_ He looked to the top of her head. Her hair was still bluish black but now it had silver streaks in it. At the top of her head was just what Inuyasha thought; small, black puppy ears. Just like his. _'She's a Hanyou, Just like me.'_ He thought as he looked at her face again.

A few minutes passed and Inuyasha was sitting next to her putting a small wet rag on her head. Hoping she would wake up soon. She had felt slightly warmer than normal so he went a fetched the wet cloth and water.

She stared slowly, as her eyes opened. Inuyasha could see that they had changes to a beautiful golden color. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said weakly. "What happened?"

"My mother had told me when she gave me the letter that if I place the necklace on my mate and there is a spell on her; then her body would glow along with the pendent and bring out her true form." Inuyasha said looking at her with all the love in his heart.

"What am I?" Kagome asked as she looked at her hands.

Inuyasha got up and went into the bathroom. Coming back with a mirror he held it up to her to see herself. She gasped as she looked at what she saw. She was a Hanyou, like Inuyasha.

"Frankly I think you look even better this way Kagome. I loved your human form but I love this form even better." he said walking up to her.

"You really think so Inuyasha?"

"Yes I really do Kagome." He dipped down and captured her lips in a tender kiss which she returned whole heartedly.

As they sat on the couch they continued to make out.

With Erin and Jeremy:

"You know Jeremy; you don't have to help me with all of this." Erin said as she put some sweets in the oven to cook.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I let you do this all on your own? Besides, it's fun watching you cook. You've gotten good at it." Jeremy said as he fixed a bowl of salad.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Just what are you implying?" Erin said angrily.

"Nothing!" Jeremy said worried. "Just that you got better at making so much at one time." he said keeping his head low.

"Uh-hu. Nice save." she said sarcastically.

"Why thank you." he said without thinking.

"Oh, and Jeremy?" Erin said in a fake sweet voice.

"gulp Y-yes?"

"Come here for a minute." she motioned for him to follow her to the living room.

"Yes?" He asked more confused.

"Sit." she indicated to the couch. (a/n: you were all thinking i was going to make in eat dirt huh)

He sat, scared out of his mind. Erin only ever made him do this when she was really angry at him.

"Just for what you said. No five alarm chili for you." she walked back into the kitchen as he pouted and wined on the couch.

"Come on Erin!! I won't do it again!! Not my chili!! Please!! Erin, you can't do this to me!! I've been waiting all year for that chili!! Please!! I'll be good!!" Jeremy pleaded.

Erin came back into the room. "One more chance. You do what you did before and I won't make it this year or next!" she said sternly.

He shook his head vigorously. "I'll be good!" he got down on his knees in a begging position and grabbed a hold of her legs. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" He said as he knocked her down to the ground.

She giggled at his antics and couldn't get off the floor because he was still attached to her legs.

He crawled up to her face and looked her in the eye. "Thank you!" he said calmly.

They looked into each other's faces for a long time until an alarm went off.

"I have to get that." she said with a small blush.

"Ok. Hey I have to get something from my place. I'll be right back." Jeremy said as he headed for the entrance.

"Ok." Erin said as she stirred up what was in the crock pot. (a/n: if you don't know what a crock pot is, it's a round slow cooker. still have no clue ask your mothers.)

Jeremy walked to his cave and thought the entire way there. _'What the hell is wrong with me? She's just a friend. Yeah she's a great person but I don't like her that way. Do I? No. Yes? I ... I don't know. I mean she's great and we have a lot of fun together but do I like her as more than a friend?'_ Many more of these questions ran through his head when he reached his home he looked up to see Inuyasha talking to Katie.

"I wonder if Kagome would like to help out?" that's when it hit him. "Oh my god! We never told Inuyasha or Kagome about the festival!" Jeremy said as he ran to cave.

Inside Inuyasha's and Kagome's cave:

They broke away when there was a knock at the cave entrance. Inuyasha growled but got up anyways.

"Yes?" He said in an annoyed voice.

"Hi Inuyasha." Jeremy said calmly.

"What do you want?" he asked still pissed that he got taken away from Kagome again.

"I thought I would tell you about our annual Festival; and to see if Kagome would like to help Erin cook. Maybe you would like to help me set up Inuyasha." Jeremy said with a grin.

"What is this festival by the way? That girl Katie said something about seeing us there." Inuyasha said calmer now that his question about the festival was going to be answered.

"The festival is something that we do every year so that the new comers can meet everyone that lives here. Some of the residents don't like to come out of their caves. I think it's because their caves remind them of home." Jeremy said

"Come in and explain." Inuyasha said turning back into the cave.

As the two walked in Jeremy went wide eyed. "Whoa. You two did all this?" Jeremy said still in shock at how nice it looked.

"Inuyasha did it." Kagome said from her position on the couch.

"Kagome?!" Jeremy said speechless. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah. It's me. It's a long story." Kagome said with a smile.

"Didn't you say you came here to explain the festival?" Inuyasha said putting a protective arm around Kagome.

"Yeah I did," Jeremy said as he blinked rapidly and shook his head. "Every year Erin throws a big celebration for everyone. Kind of like a family reunion but more like a way for new people to get to know everyone. It's the only time some people come out of their caves. Erin is a great cook. So I was wondering if Kagome would like to help her out. Maybe teach her to make rice balls or something. It would be really helpful. Inuyasha you could help set up as well." Jeremy said excitedly

"So it's a festival to celebrate the union of all the different dimensions?" Kagome asked

"Yeah. Would you like to help?" Jeremy asked

"Yes! That sounds like a wonderful idea. Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome said like the giddy school girl that she was.

They ran out the cave entrance and all the way back to Erin's cave.

"Erin. I brought someone to help you." Jeremy said walking toward the kitchen.

"Who?" Erin asked stepping out of said room.

One look at Kagome and Erin squealed. "Oh My God! Kagome!! You- Yo- You're a hanyou!"

"Yes and your squealing hurt my ears." Kagome said holding her poor throbbing doggy ears.

"Sorry. So you want to help me cook for the festival?" Erin asked

"Yes. It was a wonderful idea to do it. So what can I do to help?" Kagome asked

"Do you know how to make rice balls?" Erin asked dragging Kagome into the kitchen.

Inuyasha and Jeremy just look on in wonder. "How does she do it?" Jeremy asked himself.

"How does who do what?" Inuyasha asked

"Erin. Every year she spends two days making food working through the night and then after the festival cleans everything and stores the leftovers. Thou most of the food is consumed before the festival's over. Erin never complains and loves doing this. I'm afraid that one day she will over work herself and pass out." Jeremy said as he and Inuyasha walked out.

"She does this every year by herself?" Inuyasha asked.

"For the first few years yes, but there wasn't a lot of us here at the time. Now I help out and now this year Stacey and Kagome are helping her. I don't think she will be as worn out this time." Jeremy said looking back at the entrance for a moment before turning to Inuyasha with a grin. "Want to go train?" Jeremy asked

Inuyasha's face held a large grin. "Where?" Inuyasha asked like a little kid.

"Up in the mountains. Come on, I'll show you." Inuyasha and Jeremy spent most of the day sparing while Kagome and Erin cooked all day.

When Inuyasha and Jeremy came back Kagome was sitting in the living room while Erin was doing dishes and fixing more food.

"I don't know how she does it. I stopped an hour ago and she's still going at it full speed ever since then." Kagome said taking a sip of water.

Jeremy let out a long sigh. "I swear she's going to burn herself out one day."

"Am not!" they heard Erin say from the kitchen.

"Come on Kagome. Let's get going." Inuyasha said "I have to tell you something's back home." Inuyasha said leading her out.

"Ok Inuyasha. See you later Erin, Jeremy." Kagome said as she was pushed out the cave.

Jeremy looked back at Erin who was still working at top speed. _'I'm staying here tonight. She's going to burn out soon if this keeps this up. Halfling or not.'_ he thought as he went to his cave to get something so he could spend the night.

Kagome and Inuyasha had just gotten back to their cave and sat down when Inuyasha turned to her having a serious look on his face.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What do you know about Inu-youkai heritage?" Inuyasha asked

"I know a little like how you call me bitch is a compliment. Sorry I sat you all those times. I kind of forgot being in the future for so long women there consider it an insult." Kagome said with a sad voice.

"Ok. So what else do you know?" Inuyasha asked

"Alpha male and Alpha female to every group. Like ours. You are considered the Alpha male. I guess I would be the Alpha female, wouldn't I?" Kagome asked not quite sure.

"That's right. What else?" He persisted.

"Inu mate for life and that's about it." Kagome said

"Ok, well the Alpha male protects and defends its pack. Whenever you sit me in front of them it means the Alpha female is the pack leader and must protect and other males take that as their advantage." Inuyasha said calmly.

"I didn't know that. Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry." Kagome said with sorrow in her voice.

"It's alright. You didn't know and you were human which only made the blow worse. Anyways, the Alpha male mates with the alpha female. If the Alpha mates with a different female then that female becomes Alpha female. Also Inu-youkai's and hanyou's have their own language; body language and growling. Are you following so far?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded her head slowly allowing him to continue.

"Alright. If the male is displeased with its mate it will show it by a growl and then nipping at her neck like this." Inuyasha growled a deep angry growl and then leaned over and nipped at her neck. Not hard enough to make a mark but enough to cause her a little pain.

"If he did something wrong. Like discipline a pup the female can do the same to him. A way to apologize is to whimper and lick their mate's cheek. A way to except is to nuzzle their mates cheek. You still following?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Please continue." Kagome said calmly.

"A way to say please is to whine and nuzzle under the chin of their mate. If it's to another Inu-hanyou or youkai that isn't your mate then you just whine. Only to your mate do you nuzzle. Understand. That is very important."

"Ok. I understand." Kagome said. She whined and nuzzled under his chin and he continued.

This went on for a while longer till their stomachs rumbled and Kagome made dinner and they went to bed afterward.

That night Erin was still up cooking. While Jeremy lay out in the living room watching TV and keeping his ears open to listen for any trouble coming from the kitchen.

_'There now that's done. Now to...'_ Erin felt the room spin for a moment._ 'What was that? Huh, I must just be tired. I'll be better in a moment.'_ Erin thought going back to her work.

A few minutes later it got worse._ 'What's wrong with me?'_ Erin stumbled to the kitchen table where an empty tray was left. As she reached it she fell to the floor bringing the tray down with her.

Jeremy heard the noise and ran to the kitchen to find Erin on the ground.

"Oh My God! Erin!" Jeremy said running to her. "Erin! Erin wake up! Are you alright? Erin speak to me!"

She didn't say a word. She was breathing and her head felt like it was on fire.

_'She's burning up!'_ Jeremy ran her to her room and placed her in her bed. He covered her up and ran back to take out the food in the oven and turn everything else on simmer for a few minutes. He then ran and got a bowl of water and a washcloth. _'You'll be alright Erin. I won't let anything happen to you. I told you that before and I'm not about to break that promise.'_ Jeremy thought determinedly.

**Ok that's it for now... ill update as soon as I get some reviews!! thanks : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the wait for my last chapter and this one.. I had some MAJOR writers block... two months worth. I dont own Inuyasha or Kagome... everyone else I do.**

**Chapter 4: Trouble and a confession?**

Jeremy went out and got Katie and her boyfriend Damien, who could transform into a wolf, to watch over Erin while he got Stacey and Kagome to take care of making the rest of the food.

He was now on his way to Inuyasha and Kagome's cave to get them. He didn't even knock as he came through the entrance and burst into their room.

"KAGOME!!" Jeremy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What? What is it?!" Kagome asked as she shot out of bed looking around frantically to see what all the commotion was.

"Erin... passed out... I need... your help!" Jeremy said breathing heavy.

"Okay. Take a deep breath. What do you need my help with?" Kagome asked scrambling for some cloths due to the fact that she was just in her pajamas.

"The food; Stacey is on her way there right now and Katie and her boyfriend Damien are watching over Erin as we speak." Jeremy said catching his breath.

"I'll be right out." Kagome said rushing to the bathroom to change.

"So how did Erin pass out?" Inuyasha asked as he put on his undershirt and kimono.

"I don't know. I heard a crash and when I went into the kitchen she was on the floor out cold." Jeremy said as Kagome came back into the room.

"Ok. Let's go!" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Jeremy all ran back to Erin's cave. Jeremy straight to Erin, as Kagome went to the kitchen to help Stacey who was preparing chicken and what looked like some kind of sea food like octopus (don't knock it till you try it!... no i haven't yet but the saying is good advice). Mean while Inuyasha followed Jeremy to check on Erin.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked Katie who was just laying a cold washcloth on her forehead.

"Her fever hasn't broken yet and she hasn't woken up yet either." Katie said in a worried voice.

Jeremy had a worried look on his face then turned to Inuyasha. "Could you make Erin that same drink you made Kagome when she had a cold?" Jeremy asked with pleading eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." Inuyasha went into the kitchen and cooked the drink while Kagome watched.

"Inuyasha? What is that?" Kagome asked.

"Remember the drink I made you when you got that cold?" Inuyasha asked as he added the liver and herbs to the now boiling pot.

"Yes." Kagome paused for a minute. "YOU GAVE ME LIVER TO GET RID OF MY COLD?!" Kagome screamed so loud it woke Erin up.

"Erin! You're awake." Jeremy said hovering over her.

"Yes, I'm awake." Erin went to get up but was stopped by a number of hands pushing her back down.

"Erin lay back down. You passed out in the kitchen. You need to rest." Damien said.

"But the Festival?" Erin said sitting up again.

"Is being taken care of; Kagome and Stacey are in the kitchen working on it and Inuyasha will be back in a few minutes with some soup that you can drink." Jeremy said trying to get her to lie back down.

Inuyasha walked through the door a moment later with a cup in hand with a horrid smell coming from it.

"Drink this and lay back down." Inuyasha said handing her the cup.

Erin gave a weak chuckle and sat up. "I know what's in there Inuyasha, and I'm not drinking liver, blood and herbs. Now can I get up? I have a lot of work to do." Erin said throwing the covers off and getting up.

Jeremy took the cup from Inuyasha and kept a stern look on his face. "Inuyasha, Katie, Damien. Could you leave the room please?"

They left the room, quickly shutting the door behind them.

"Lay down." Jeremy said in a calm yet forceful manner.

"Jeremy we both know how this is going to end, so save yourself the trouble and let me get back to work."

"No. Lay back down Erin." Jeremy said setting the cup down on the bedside table.

"Let me get back to work Jeremy." Erin said getting pissed off.

"No lay down!" Jeremy yelled.

"Make me!" Erin said now pissed off.

"I won't have to. You're going to do it on your own." Jeremy said walking up to her.

"What gives you that idea?" Erin said glaring up at him.

"This." Jeremy leaned down and kissed her lips gently but firmly.

Erin was shocked but returned the kiss. When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Erin asked confused. She had enjoyed the kiss but was curious as to way Jeremy gave it to her. Did he like her as more than a friend? Or was it just to shut her up?

"I would have thought that it was obvious." Jeremy said with a grin across his face.

"I have two different conclusions. One gets your ass kicked by a pissed off cook, and the other has a different result." Erin said crossing her arms and staring at him.

"Well, here's hoping I don't get my ass kicked… But… I think I'm in love with you." Jeremy said looking deeply into Erin's eyes.

Erin just stared at him for a long time, and then she passed out again.

Jeremy caught her and laid her back down on her bed and sat down next to her.

Outside the room, Katie smiled and skipped into the living room, transforming into her bobcat form, she curled up on the couch and went back to sleep.

Damien followed her, transforming as well, into his wolf form. He was gray with bright blue eyes. Then he fell asleep as he lay down on the floor next to the couch.

Inuyasha went into the kitchen to see how the girls were doing.

"How is she?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha walked into the room.

"She woke up and now she's asleep again. What are you making?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted up a pot lid and took a sniff.

Kagome slapped his hand so he would drop the lid. "It's some caviar with octopus and boiled cabbage."

Inuyasha and Stacey gave her a disgusted face. "What?" They asked in unison.

"I found a book of dishes she makes for the festival in a drawer and looked through it. This dish is apparently a rare delicacy from some alien planet." Kagome said showing them the book and placing it back down on the table.

"So we follow the book and everything will be good?" Stacey asked

"It should. Jeremy said Erin's a great cook." Kagome said stirring the octopus and cabbage.

"That she is, you should see the fried fish and cheese potatoes she made last year. They were delicious." Stacey said looking up in the air while recalling the taste.

"I'm going and getting some more rest. Jeremy is in the room with Erin just to make sure she doesn't try to get out of bed." Inuyasha said leaving the kitchen and falling asleep in the corner of the living room.

Back in Erin's room, Jeremy watched over Erin as she slept._ 'I must be in love with her. I can't seem to find any other way of explaining the feelings I have for her.'_ He gently moved the hair from her face. At the feel of his hands her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"Jeremy. You know I had the weirdest dream." Erin said sitting up slowly while rubbing the back of her head.

"What was it about?" Jeremy asked smiling at her. _'At least she isn't running back out into the kitchen to cook.'_

"It a..." Erin blushes at the thought of him telling her, he loves her. "It isn't all that important." She turned her face away for him trying to hide her blush.

"Tell me." He said bringing her face to look at him.

"You're going to laugh." She said her blush still on her face.

"Try me." Jeremy said looking at her and smiling.

"I dreamt you told me you are in love with me." Erin said with a small nervous laugh.

Jeremy smiled at her. "That wasn't a dream. I really am in love with you." Jeremy said leaning closer to her.

Erin's face only deepened in redness at his words. _'He loves me? He loves me! Wait. What's he doing?'_ Jeremy leaned in so close to her that she could feel his warm breath blowing on her ear. She froze as he said her name.

"Erin."

"Y-yes?" She stammered out.

"Why don't you lay back down and get some rest, you look tired. I'll help you tomorrow with the festival. How does that sound?" Jeremy asked pulling away from her frozen body.

"O-okay." Erin laid down and closed her eyes as she allowed sleep to overcome her.

Jeremy relaxed as Erin fell asleep. He covered her and got up slowly, quietly leaving the room.

"Jeremy. Could you take out the chicken and put in the lamb in for 35 minutes please? I really need some rest." Stacey said taking off her apron.

"Sure. Kagome I can watch that if you want to get some more rest." Jeremy offered.

"Thanks Jeremy. I'm so exhausted." Kagome went over to Inuyasha and curled up next to him with her head on his shoulder.

Jeremy smiled at them and then sat down at the table. The cooking had slowed down now so it was a little boring. Without realizing it, Jeremy feel asleep twenty minutes after everyone else did.

That morning Jeremy woke up to Erin working in the kitchen again at top speed.

"Erin? I thought I told you to stay in bed!" Jeremy said quite pissed at her.

"If I had stayed in bed the chicken would have fried and it would have been useless." Erin said not looking at him.

"What time is it?" Jeremy asked.

"About 8:30 in the morning." Erin said keeping her eyes on her work.

"Would you at least look at me?" Jeremy asked.

Erin stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Can we go talk for a minute?" Jeremy said leading Erin to the other room while Kagome took over cooking.

"This had better be good Jeremy." Erin said as she was dragged away from her only distraction. She didn't want to talk about what they shared in her room just yet. Her mind was still trying to comprehend what happened.

Jeremy turned to her and looked her in the eye. "We need to talk about what happened yesterday."

Erin had a worried look on her face. "O-okay."

**And I leave it there. I know you all hate me... avoids flying fruit but I had to stop. It was getting to long. I'll update soon I promise. And a Warning to any readers.. if you read my otehr reviews... ignore the one by Flame Rising.. he finds enjoyment out of criticizing people if you have a run in with him.. DON'T READ HIS REVIEW AND REPORT HIM! he doesnt even have any story and makes fun of everyone else! thats just rude! so thats my warning.. this will be posted on my profile soon! **


End file.
